Seperempat
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Perjuangan keras Isogai Yuuma untuk memecah selembar uang seratus ribuan.


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Unia Arami** (id: 4951964)

.

 _Warning;_ OOC, TYPO dll. _  
Enjoy guys!_

.

.

* * *

Di hari minggu yang cerah, Isogai Yuuma sedang termenung. Matanya begitu fokus melihat secarik kertas tipis. Pikirannya ikut berkecamuk memikirkan keputusan yang paling tepat dilakukan pada benda itu.

Uang nominal seratus ribu rupiah.

Selembar uang itu menjadi satu-satunya penyambung hidupnya sampai mendapat gaji dari kerja paruh waktu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ketua dewan sekolah Kunugagioka, Asano Gakuhou dengan seorang janda yang entah dipungut dari mana. Semua murid di sekolahnya diundang untuk datang ke momen spesial—hari dimana Asano Gakushuu akan mendapatkan seorang ibu tiri, tapi bukan itu juga masalahnya.

Masalah sebenarnya dari Isogai Yuuma adalah karena undangan itu yang mengharuskannya memecah belah selembar sambungan hidupnya. Untuk datang ke sebuah kondangan tentunya harus membawa amplop yang berisi uang. Isogai bisa saja memberi amplop kosong, tapi gengsi 'lah, walau miskin tapi ia masih berkelas. Isogai juga bisa saja menolak datang, tapi takut gagal dilulusin sama ketua dewan.

Sialan, Isogai dilema. Nukerin uang dengan jajan seribu ke warung mana mungkin di terima—malu juga lagian. Ngasih isi amplop seratus ribu juga sayang banget, jenis makan di prasmanan 'kan gitu-gitu aja.

Kembali Isogai memijit pelipis. Isi kepalanya sibuk mencari cara menukar uang. Di jajanin makanan kurang bermanfaat (lagipula dia sudah punya persedian dua hari buat makanan). Dibeliin baju yang lima belas ribuan juga sayang banget, dia masih punya tumpukan baju bekas.

Sang _ikemen_ menghela napas. Padahal dia hanya perlu dua puluh lima ribu buat isi amplop.

Ditengah dilema, Isogai menatap vesva dorotdot (?) warisan almarhumah kakek. _Aha!_ Dan seketika dia mendapat ide bagaimana cara mereceh uangnya dengan penuh manfaat.

.

.

.

Kini pemuda itu sedang mengantri di sebuah pom bensin. Benar, menukarkan uang seratus ribu dengan bensin cukup bermanfaat 'kan?

"Mau isi berapa mas?"

"Sepuluh ribu aja, mbak." senyum cemerlang tertera sembari memberi uang seratus ribu.

"Ini kembaliannya, mas." setelah pegawai tadi memberikan uang kembalian, dahi si helai pucuk sedikit mengkerut,

"Maaf, mbak... bisa tukar uang yang sepuluh ribu dengan dua lima ribuan? Lagi butuh soalnya."

"Maaf mas, kami juga lagi miskin receh." Penawaran ditolak mutlak. Isogai pun pergi dengan hati kembali dilema. Pada akhirnya dia tetap harus ngerecehin uang lagi.

Di atas motor Isogai masih mikir sebaiknya beli apa buat mecah uang sepuluh ribu itu menjadi setengahnya. Kalau tukar cuma-cuma, para tukang warung suka serempak kehabisan uang receh.

Takut bensin yang baru diisinya habis, dia pun memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah warung pinggir jalan.

"Mau beli apa mas?"

"Sebentar, yah... saya mikir dulu." tukang warung mengangguk nurut. Sementara Isogai melirikkan mata kesana-kemari.

Camilan?

Tidak.

Sayuran?

Tidak.

Es krim?

Oh, tidak! Memangnya harga es krim berapa? Dia harus membeli sesuatu di bawah lima ribu.

Dipikir lagi.

Ditatap lagi.

Tukang warung bersabar lagi.

Dan akhirnya satu jentikan jari tercipta setelah bohlam lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Beli sabun pencuci piring aja, mas."

Tukang warung melongo sambil menyalahkan takdir. Selama itu dan...

"Cu-cuma sabun cuci piring, mas?"

"Iya, yang seribu yah, mas," seru Isogai riang sambil memberikan uang sepuluh ribu. Dia ingat bahwa tadi pagi saat mencuci piring, sabunnya habis jadi terpaksa pakai abu gosok.

Tukang warung diam-diam geleng kepala. Padahal awalnya dia mengira kedatangan artis yang mau borong dagangannya. Ya ampuuun, tampang ganteng memang sungguh menyesatkan dan bikin lelah.

"Ini mas, sabun pencuci piringnya." seru tukang warung penuh kelesuan seraya mengambil uang yang diberikan Isogai, hendak menggantikannya dengan uang receh untuk kembalian. Namun suara tampan kembali menyela, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mas, kalau bisa uang kembaliannya yang ada lima ribu satu, yah. Soalnya saya butuh," jelas Isogai dengan tangan yang kini sudah memegang amplop. Tak ada jawaban berarti dari tukang warung itu, hanya memberi anggukan kecil dan kembali menyalahkan takdir. Kenapa harus ada peribahasa pelanggan adalah raja?—jeritnya frustasi dalam hati.

"Ini, mas."

Dengan senyum super cerah, Isogai menerima uang tersebut. Setelahnya, dia masukkan ke dalam amplop bersama uang dua puluh ribu sebelumnya. Amplopnya sendiri dibuat ala prakarya dari sobekan buku pelajaran. Tinggal membuat pola dan tempelkan dengan lem semuanya langsung jadi, tidak perlu beli. Isogai meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bukannya pelit untuk membeli amplop, hanya lebih menghargai sebuah kreativitas. Iya, K-R-E-A-T-I-V-I-T-A-S.

Amplop yang berisi uang dua puluh lima ribu itu sudah tersegel rapat. Tak lupa tulisan 'Isogai Yuuma kelas 3-E SMP Kunugagioka' di atas amplop pun sudah terpampang dengan tebalnya. (Isogai tentu harus mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada orang yang bernama sama dengannya, makanya dia menulis sejelas mungkin.)

Tangannya memegang erat amplop. Matanya ikut menatap lekat. Inilah perpisahan, sedikit sedih tapi harus direlakan.

"Pak ketua dewan Asano Gakuhou, terimalah seperempat penyambung hidup muridmu ini."

Entahlah, Asano Gakuhou mungkin saja akan terharu saat menerima amplop itu.

* * *

 **END**

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
